Forum:Permission
i need permission before i put other peoples fan carachtersin the chosen's story. i have some already on my mind too, but remeber, i need permission.GIVE IT TO ME!!!!![[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 15:38, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Permission Fire..u have my permission.. [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 22:58, 1 June 2009 (UTC) good, you were one of the top priorities. others include Mystic, Claws, Milo, and Will (i didn't bother asking permission of the chosen ones, they already know. sorta auto, isn't it?)[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 22:15, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Guess so [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 12:40, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Not in a million years, Fire. --Sonicrox14 03:25, 5 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' why not? you were nearly there. the thing is, i already integrated those peole into the storyline, and noname is almost finished. you need just to give permission (no you, no noname).[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 16:06, 5 June 2009 (UTC) i give fire permission to use Valerie. BUT MANGLE HER AND DIE!!!!!!Valerie the Voxai 16:57, 5 June 2009 (UTC) (Pours water on Fire) Go ahead Fire, I allow you to feature Milo into your story. Hold on is this for Sonic Heroes 2? This would make a great battle!--Milotheechidna 21:42, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe Jezz can make a cameo in it. Just make him get in with accuracy or you are going to be toasted by your own flame >:(! Better read his character page for his details!--Akamia(Talk)( ) 21:48, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Well u know my story considering u wrote it. [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 22:41, 5 June 2009 (UTC) If Jezz is in, I'm in! *signs name* P.S. "No Shelly, no Noname"? That's LOW --Sonicrox14 02:29, 6 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' thank you:P[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 16:06, 6 June 2009 (UTC) she calls you low, and you like it? you are really wacked up.Valerie the Voxai 22:52, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Sometimes I find the funniest stuff on this wiki. And feel free to use Zant . Twilightwizard0309 09:22, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I guess that means he knows he's low -_- --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:39, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Whos low and why are people talking about me and why did you say no Shelly no Noname? and why do you want permisin? Is it for a fan game or somthing--[[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 20:21, 15 June 2009 (UTC) he's kookoo.Valerie the Voxai 01:45, 16 June 2009 (UTC) i am not kookoo, you kookooet. and nonoame, sorry, i messed up between you and jezz.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 01:47, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :1) Chosen's LOW. :2) He didn't mean you, he meant Jezz :3) If I don't let him use my character, he won't let Jezz in. He BLACKMAILED me, that's why I called him low :4) I guess he dosen't have any friends (big shocker :P) :5) Yeah, it's for his fan-game. And though I really don't want any part of it, I don't wanna get Akamia kicked out Hope that answers all your questions in order --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:55, 16 June 2009 (UTC) #Shut your face #Your on the same team, how can i have one not the other? #(see 2) #yes i do have friends (very loyal ones, for that matter) #It is not for a fan game, it is to develop Nar's story got it?[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 17:06, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I swear, if only Jezz'd lemme back in that SNN Doom Arena, I'd show you a thing or two...but I can't, so you win -_- --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:57, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ya, guess who runs the doom arena?ME!!!!!mwahahahahaaaaaaaa! I control every move there. MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!![[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 21:35, 25 June 2009 (UTC) *Spike walks up and taps Nars shoder* :Spike: Um exuse me :Nar: What? *Spike phuchs Nar right in the jaw* :Spike: My heand is on fire, Ahhhhhhh mm, nah. not funmny enough.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 01:12, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: laughing So far I'm liking Spike a little bit more. *puts ice on Spike's hand* --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 01:16, 26 June 2009 (UTC) (nar whips out his staff in front of spike). it's beena long time since i fought a fellow staff weilder.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 02:54, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, boy this is gonna get ugly! *gets out popcorn* --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:18, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Spike sodenly jumps you to Nar and qwikly hits Nar, but Nar doges Spike attack but Spike tworles his staff to knock Nar off his feet, then contenus to tworl his staff to make a worlwind and blow Nar away Nar then cleverly hangs on to a tree in one hand while twirling fire out of his staff in he other one. the fire is being clearly amped up, but the question to ask yourselves is :by what?[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 10:06, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Spike slams his staff into the ground then he holds it tightly and all of a suoden whips it out of the ground and unleashes a huracan Spike then says. :Spike: Im coming out like a huracan smaaaaart. though your spelling has something to be desired, you know that hurricanes are made of water and would extingush fire. however, you miscalculated one thing. THE HURRICANES EYE!!!!!!!!! NOW DIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!! (goes into the eye, where spike is, breaks spike ribs inward using one very excellently placed kick and clonks spike on the head, passing him out)[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 22:37, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Jezz: I gotta admit, this is some fighting movie. (pulls out a jumbo Coke)--Akamia(Talk)( ) 22:40, 26 June 2009 (UTC) As Nar jumps through the harricane he gets a little damage but as he gets in the eye he see Spike and rips him a new one Spike passes out. But then explodes in a giant wind burst :Spike: other good thing about air minipultion is the abillaty to make air clones i guess you didnit see that the Spike that you hit was gray. Nar looks wildly around the harricane as Spike talks but is knocked off his feet agian and as Nar falls to the ground the whole herricane inspoldes in on Nar leaving a massove wind bomb. If u want,you have my permission ok-Shady the Hedgehog 02:22, 8 July 2009 (UTC) if this is permission for a game, then you can use Shiver (my other character)----Sunny the Hedgehog Live Free....or DIE HARD! 01:22, 18 July 2009 (UTC) = Whats wrong you lost your nerve or are you to scared of trying to attack me again--[[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 04:37, 28 June 2009 (UTC) (Spike hears clapping frrom his left) clap. Clap. Clap. you think you've beaten me. YAAA RIGHT! Don't you know i am very liable to send out noxious and flammable gases in one instant? HELLO, HELLO, I BEAT WARIO AT THE INTERNATION FART COMPETITION, SMELL DIVISION. HELLO HELLO!!!!!! (Nar lets loose his most noxious fart ever. spike attempts to wind it back to nar but fails, then getsd a whiff of the fart and promtly collapses.)[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 13:18, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, no he di-en't! 0_o --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:40, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Oh yes i did, and i had to phunch him in the frist place beacuse he was acking like an 'ash'hole. Oh snap remind me never to get Noname mad --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:53, 28 June 2009 (UTC) You meen Spike Spike is constalty trying to get his breath but finaly fants due to the smell but as he falls he makes 3 air clones then nar, by using photokinesis, refracts light and makes himself dissapear.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 17:08, 28 June 2009 (UTC) The Spikes wait constaly for movment psst Shelly pass the popcorn,slurps soda [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 16:18, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :*passes Dawn the popcorn* I GET THE BRUISED TIGER IN THE SECOND ROUND! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Okay ;),lol. [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'''Dawn the Hedgehog]] 05:18, 3 July 2009 (UTC) (spike sniffs something) Spike:What is that smokey smell? Are you stuped how in the hell is air gonna smell someting. one of the Spikes run right in to Nar then starts spining like a tornado while another Spike absorbs all the air around Nar makeing his body lose size and the last Spike goes up to Dawn and starts flirting with her. :Shelly: *hits Spike with a fly swatter* It's one thing to flirt with me, but mess with my friends and you're looking at a world of hurt! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 01:19, 8 July 2009 (UTC) The fly swatter goes right through the spike that shelly hit aned shelly is then sucked in to the air clone then shot out sinding her far away :Spike 3: oops, sorry :Shelly: *activates parachute* You're gonna rue that, Renzar!!! --23:00, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Popcorn time is the best time!!!!!!!!!! (Whips out truckload of popcorn and starts eating it like there's no tommorrow.)[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 16:33, 13 July 2009 (UTC) u better share some! lol [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 03:21, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Pardon the sudden appearence, but IU am fired up after that battle! Prepare for a shocker! :Statyx: Hey Nar! How about a real fight! Statyx charges directly at Nar, who attempts to blast him with a typhoon of flame, but Statyx easily dodges it. :Statyx: Ha! My girlfriend's a pyrokinetic, and my best friend is also a phoenix! You think I can't handle myself in a fire-fight! Statyx reaches Nar, only to duck and perform a leg sweep, knocking Nar off balance. He then grabs Nar and throws him into the air :Statyx: Pull! Statyx then launches a static bolt at Nar, which hits its mark, injuring and stunning Nar. Statyx wtches as Nar falls to the ground... --Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 03:38, 17 July 2009 (UTC) All of a sudden, nar is lifted of the ground by an unseen force, twirled in the air, and thrown back into the ground. Thee performer of this is nowhere to be seen-- 15:47, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: Hey bub! This is a one-on-one fight, so stay out of this!--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 16:01, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Back off??!! HAH! A shadow is seen rising from the ground as the chosen one of water materializes in his hell Beserker form. Unleashes a large Dark Surge that spreads out, engulfing the field in pure black. nothing is seen, as the chosen one of water Proceeds t lift Statyx Up while choking him, and blast him in the face with a Charged Hydrouken. (Ask Fire for details)--[[User:The Chosen One of Water|'The' Chosen]] One [[User Talk:The Chosen One of Water|'of' Water ]]I WILL PWN ALL 18:09, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Statyx recovers, and quickly gets up, with an almost evil grin. :Statyx: Well, if you want to play dirty, that's fine by me. It just means you're too weak to face me head-on. A little tip though....(Statyx uses Chaos Control, and appers behind the Chosen one of Water)..I don't think it's a good idea for the Chosen one of Water (Statyx kicks him into the air) to take on an electrokinetic, let alone one of my calibur! Statyx procceeds to use Chaos Contro again to appear above his opponent, and Axe Kicks him to the ground. before impact can be made, Statyx uses the lightspeed dash attack to slam Water repeatedly, keeping him in the air. Statyx then kicks him into the air again, and procceeds with a surprise.. :Statyx: Chaos Punishment! Statyx procceeds to mercilessly smash Water from all angles, and then launches him even higher into the air, efore using Chaos Control to apper above him... :Statyx: Now, I'm not gonna use any of my aces just yet, but I will use my favorite move! Here's some pay-back! Statyx charges a Thunder Beam, and fires it, full-force and point-blank, right into Water's face, blasting him into the ground with crushing force. Statyx then lands on the ground, not even having broken a sweat. :Statyx: Come on now, I know you survived that little blitz, but the question is, are enough of your bones left unbroken for you to even move, let alone fight.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 18:34, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: Well, now that there won't be any more interference, come out and face me, Nar! Bring it!--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 20:54, 17 July 2009 (UTC) A thin wisp of air whips around Statyx then enlarges into a F2 tornado, Spike then whips a cyro wind ball at Nar--[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure'' ' 22:52, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Statyx uses Thunder Shield to cancel out the Tornado. :Statyx: You know, I didn't appreciate that. Statyx charges at Spike, who sends a blade of wind at him, but Statyx jumps it, and gets into close range. Spike attempts to jab Statyx, but he dodges to the side and grabs it with his right hand. Statyx then breaks the staff in half, and swings his half at Spike like a club, hitting him across the face. Statyx then raises his half, and slams it square on Spikes head. He procceeds to land an upward strike right at Spike's chin, knocking him into the air. Statyx then throws his half of the staff (unbroken end first) like a spear, hitting Spike in the gut. Statyx next grabs Spike with his lightning whip, and swings him around (like you would in a hammer throw)... :Statyx: You know spike, I hear you like to hit on ladies. Well, the only thing you'll be hitting, is Nar at 85 miles an hour! Statyx procceeds to launch Spike at the cyro wind ball Nar is trapped in, with Spike hitting Nar dirctly, sending them both flying several feet. :Statyx: Man, all I wanted was a simple one-on-one fight, but now it's turned into an all-out brawl. And I am lovin' it! I'm sorry if I seem a little battle-crazed, but this is just too much fun! So long as it doesn't go too far, I have no problem continuing. Bring it!--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 01:29, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Water: *Gets up, shaking from injury* Blood trickles from his mouth and shoulder. Many peices of armor have fallen off.....He Staggers a bit, then.......LET THE DARKNESS ENGULF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! The Darkness emerald is seen, as water transforms into a large bull shaped humanoid beast (kind of like Ganon) and removes a gigatntic version of his Katana HE completely ignores fire and spike, and heads straight for statyx who is charging up another thunder beam. Statyx: Eat This you Beast! Water: Smirks The beam is fired and water is seen holding his katana firmly in the air as it absorbs the blow, only to send back back at statics with so much electricity, not even a fully trained electrokinetic could handle. Then, just for measures, water fires a Dark Blast at that same spot. Nothing is heard, but it could be a trap........--[[User:The Chosen One of Water|'The''' Chosen]] One [[User Talk:The Chosen One of Water|'of' '''''Water ]]I WILL PWN ALL 04:02, 18 July 2009 (UTC) As the smoke clears, Statyx is nowhere to be seen. Just as Water lets down his guard, several sparks of electricity fly into the air, and Statyx reforms, having dispersed before the Dark Blast could hit. Statyx: Now that was a dangerous move Water! The problem is... Statyx then uses a lightning whip to grab a surprised Waters katana, and pulls it away from the bezerker, only to send it flying several hundred feet, causing Water to revert to his original form. Statyx: It's not a good idea to use your weakness so readily in battle!! Statyx then lands, and walks over to Water, who, without his bezerker forms, can barely stand. As Statyx gets close, Water draws his Spartan Knife, and attempts to stab Statyx, only for Statyx to disarm him. Statyx: That was a good fight, but next time, save your aces for later in a battle, when winning is a sure thing with them. Statyx then punches Water in the gut, knocking the wind out of him, and finally sending the warrior down. Statyx: Now that is a person I would, or wouldn't, want to fight again, depending on the circumstances. Now I think I'll check on that phoenix and that ladies man Cat (at least I think he's a cat).--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 16:09, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Statyx looks around, but can't spot his other opponents. Statyx: Alright, C'mon! I 'know' that you guys are not the type to run from an unfinished battle, so bring it! Or are you guys a little nervous, after seeing The Chosen One of Water beaten by yours truly? If it makes ya feel better, I'll admit that if I hadn't caught him off guard, I probably wouldn't have won. C'mon, bring it, 'cause I am pumped! Ready to back up his words, Statyx prepares for an attack from any possible direction... --Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 21:34, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Spike Damn near escapes from his cyro wind ball but falls to the ground at Extreme speeds then fades. The real Spike then regains conscious. :Spike: for the record, this fight was between me and Nar Spike then get his staff pieces and fuesses then back to gether alwhile using his wind bored to fly strait up in to the air. Shortly after a hurracane appears over the battle field. Statyx is then batterd from muti drections and flys off threw the spining hurracane over and over. :Spike: By the way, im a white tiger! -- [[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure'' ' 23:13, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Statyx: Is that so? Then I guess I should apalogize for calling you a cat. You're a big cat! Spike, shocked, turns around to see Statyx, hovering at level with him. Statyx: What? Oh, I guess you didn't read my bio. First, a hurricane isn't a big deal when you can Chaos Control yourself out. Secondly, while I could spend time to explain while I'm hovering at level with you, I'll just say this: In terms of ground to air advantage, you have none. Statyx then attempts to land a right hook on Spike, but he dodges. However, Statyx uses his lightning whip to pull Spike's air board out from below him, causing Spike to fall to the ground. Before he can fall to his death, Spike creates a hurricane below himself to stop himself. Before he can catch his breath however... Statyx: Hey, Big Cat! I think this is yours, so think fast! Statyx sends Spike's board flying right back at him, making impact and sending him to the ground. Statyx: Ouch. Well, Shelly always said that that wasn't exactly your strong point. --Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 23:44, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Statyx: Speaking of which, Yo Shelly! While Spike's down, do ya wanna kick him? You know, for payback? --Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 00:19, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Hm. Your'e one of the few who knows my weaknesses. stands up and rematerializes katana in hand. That was only my beserker form. Lets see of you can handle HELL BESERKER FORM!!!! *Transforms into hell beserker form* NOW LETS SEE IF YOU CAN BRING ME DOWN! I LIKE TO PLAY WITH '''MY FOOD BEFORE I EAT IT!!! HELLLLLL DIMENSIOOOOOOON TELEPORT!!! WELCOME TO MY HOME. EVERY SECOND HERE YOU ARE BREATHING DEADLY SHADOW GAS. MEET MY FRIENDS!!!!! *a shadow hand comes from under statyx and grabs him, then thros him into a pit of shadow spikes. however: "I'M NOT GONNA FINISH YOU OFF THAT EASILY!! LIKE I SAID! IPLAY WITH MY FOOD! DAAARK ULTIMATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!! *a large explosion of darkness fills all the hell dimension, the gases have begun to weaken statyx, and the dark ultimatum sends him flying accros the room. statyx is on the flor, deeply weakened. He tries to use an electric charge, but it has no effect in the hell dimension. he collapses back down very weakly.--[[User:The Chosen One of Water|'The' Chosen]] One [[User Talk:The Chosen One of Water|'of' Water ]]I WILL PWN ALL 18:51, 19 July 2009 (UTC) oh ya and for some reason when i created a fangame forum it never showed... so check out my fan game and join Forum:Shadow Force: Dawn of a New Day--[[User:The Chosen One of Water|'The' Chosen]] One [[User Talk:The Chosen One of Water|'of' Water ]]I WILL PWN ALL 19:05, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Statyx:*cough**cough* Well, looks like Spike isn't the only one who hasn't read my bio. *Cough* You see, 50% of my DNA is made from Shadow's, and the other 50% is made from Chaos and Solaris, so *cough* other than making it difficult for me to breath *cough**cough*, your gas does diddly. However, I am a little mad, because now... Statyx gets an evil, almost sadistic look on his face Statyx: I can't play around anymore. Oh, and one more thing: Shadow isn't the only one with inhibitors! Statyx's arm braces let steam loose, and fall off of Statyx's arms. After a few seconds, Statyx lets loose a humongous amount of Chaos energy. Statyx: AAALLLRIGHT!! IT IS GO TIME!! Statyx disappears, and Water is suddenly blitz by dozens and dozens of smashing blows. Statyx then grabs Water by the neck, choking him. Statyx: Looks like I didn't pay you back enough!! Statyx smashes Water into the ground and starts running, grinding Water on the floor for several hundred meters. Statyx suddendly stops and throws Water just one foot in the air, only to smash him in the cchest with a powerful kick, slamming him hundreds of feet. Before Water can land, Statyx appears, holding out his hand, behind Water. Statyx: Buh-bye. Statyx blasts Water with a Chaos Blast point-blank in the back, launching him into the air. Statyx uses Chaos Control to appear in front of Water, and grabs him by his neck again. Statyx: Now, I think it's about time I took away your home-field advantage. Statyx Chaos Controls Water and himself back to the prime dimension, where the light causes Water searing pain, forcing him out of his bezerker form. Statyx then drops Water, allowing him to fall several feet to the ground. Statyx lands, and put his arm braces back on. He regains his calm, but becomes very serious. Statyx: Alright, Water. Out of respect, and considering the fact that you don't have anything left, I'll let you live. But if you come at me again, I promise you, their will be no garantee the next time. --Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 20:18, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Statyx: Now, I am getting really annoyed! Nar, Spike! Where are you wimps!?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 21:54, 19 July 2009 (UTC) OK, there is way to much up there for me to read, so I'm just gonna do this: :Shelly: *pulls down a switch and the lights all go off* :Statyx: Who turned out the lights?! :Shadow: I think I found the switch...*honk sounds* :Shelly: AAH! *pounds Shadow* Where do you think you're putting your hands?! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:52, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Statyx pulls the switch, turning the lights back on. Statyx: Shelly, I told you about this fight so you could pound Spike, not hinder the fight and pound Shadow, though he did kinda deserve that one. Now if you excuse me, I need to borrow your fly-swatter. Statyx grabs Shelly's fly-swatter, and smacks Spike in the face. Statyx: Oh, come now. From what I've heard, you should be used to it.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 03:15, 20 July 2009 (UTC) You *coughs and sways* keave me no choice but to play dirty. Nightmare! NOW! *Nightmare the Lynx, water's girlfriend falls behing statyx and sticks a poisin needly in his neck, messing with his nervous system and paralyzing him. his eyes are becoming bloodshot* Statyx: *needle is still in him*: Che-eap sssss--hhoooooot Nightmare: Since when have '''you started to stutter?! (grins in face, then pulls out the needle as his helpless body collapses on the ground. Water: Nightmare, please, transfer his energy to me. *Nightmare stands with one hand on statyx and the other pointing twards water, as she begins channeling the electricity to water, he reagins all his powers and seems unscathed for the fight.* Water: Now that the lemon has lost its juice, its just a useless peel. Lets do this and go home. Shadow energy along with the chosen one of waters Katana are swept into his hands, while in hers are a grappling hook and shadow power. Water: wait, lets do this in a more honorable way, after all, he did almost beat me. you go and i'll come once i make sure he's done for. Raises Katana high into the air, and summons the dark emerald: POWER OF A THOUSAND SEAS! A thousaand seas and waves come crashing into the battlefield as a finisher and sweep up statyx's paralyzed body as they swallow it underneath their thousand layers.... well, i have to admit, he was a great opponent, but in the endwhst did you expect from me--[[User:The Chosen One of Water|'The' Chosen]] One [[User Talk:The Chosen One of Water|'of' Water ]]I WILL PWN ALL 03:55, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Suddenly, a yellow light starts glowing at the bottom of the sea... Statyx: That...is..IT!!! I hope you've had your fun Water, because... Statyx shoots out of the water in his super form, murder in his eyes. Statyx:..IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO MEET YOUR OWN PERSONAL HELL!!!! Super Statyx blasts towards Water at hypersonic speeds, only to disappear, and reapper behind him. Statyx: FLAMES OF IBLIS!! Super Statyx blasts Water with a beam of fiery energy, launching his scorched body several miles into the sky. However, Super Statyx appears several meters ahead of Water. Statyx: MEPHILES BLADE!! Super Statyx shoots a beam of purple energy at Water, piercing his heart. Statyx: Sorry bub!! You're not getting off that easy!! Super Statyx then pulls the beam, now solidified like a blade, in an upward arc, slicing Water's shoulder. Super Statyx then seperates into Seven Balls of Light, which crash directly into Water like a typhoon, breaking his bones even further. Super Statyx then reforms, preparing for a final attack... Statyx: Well, since you're going to your own personal hell *Statyx raises his hand in the air* it's only fair you get "HEAVEN'S JUDGEMENT"!! Super Statyx sends two balls of light into the air. Super Statyx then chants the phrase for Chaos Power, and swings down his arm... Statyx: HEAVEN'S JUDGEMENT!!! The two balls of light fuse together, sending down a giant beam of light directly on Water, virtually incinerating him. As Water falls to the ground, Super Statyx teleports to Nightmare's position, but before the Lynx can say a word, Super Statyx grabs her by the neck, and teleports them back to the prime dimension. Super Statyx puts Nightmare down, and simply points to Water's body, several yards away. Nightmare runs to Water, fearing the worst. However, Water is still breathing, just barely. Statyx teleports to the pairs position, and points his finger at them... Statyx: Your boyfriends luckier than he knows. The only thing that kept me from killing him, is the one thing that proves I am more than a weapon. However, if he comes back again...*Statyx's finger sparks with golden energy*...I will harden my heart, and kill him. Nightmare, realizing that Statyx means every word, picks up Water, but before they leave... Statyx: Hold it! Statyx holds out his hand, wanting something. Nightmare understands, and begins transferring Statyx's electricity back to him. Before she completes the transferrence, Statyx stops the procedure. Statyx: Hold on. What Water here continues to forget is that I create my own electricity. I just wanted enough back so I wouldn't have to fight the others in my Super Form. I still have some respect for him, though it was greatly reduced with that sneak attack. *Statyx powers down, completely healed and at full power, with a little smile on his face* Maybe next time, we can have a fair, good natured fight, where we don't try to kill each other. Nightmare, carrying a still unconcious Water, leaves. Statyx turns away, looks around, and rubs his head. Statyx: Hoooo boy. looks like I have to fight with all I've got now, since there are still two more left. Thinks to himself (I just hope, for his sake, Water stays out of this now. He's in no position to fights, with all of his bones broken, body scorched, and heart pierced.) Statyx chuckles (But at least I got a decent rival out of it. Maybe the other two will end a bit better, so long as they play fair.) Statyx walks away, ready for Spike and Nar to give him all they've got, and ready to do the same to them. --Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 04:47, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Water rrematerializes minutes later in front of statyx, but instead of attacking, he puts out his hand, with deep respect towards him for being the few who defeated him.--[[User:The Chosen One of Water|'The' Chosen]] One [[User Talk:The Chosen One of Water|'of' Water ]]I WILL PWN ALL 08:17, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Statyx, although frowning, grabs Water's hand and shakes it, showing respect to the warrior... Statyx *With an understandably angry undertone*: Well, at least you're good sport. Maybe next time we can have a fair fight. Now I suggest you get outta here before you drop dead from those injuries. Water then leaves, and Statyx prepares for an attack from Spike and/or Nar, while checking for any evidence of a battle going on... --Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 14:24, 20 July 2009 (UTC) As Statyx is searching for his opponents, a noxious smell suddenly appears, causing Statyx to gag and fall on all fours. Nar then appears... Statyx: *cough* So you finally *cough* showed yourself? *cough**cough**cough* Nar: Yup. So, how do you like my gas, it should K.O. you in...a...few...minutes? Nar is shocked to se Statyx standing up, simply holding his nose, with a cocky smile... Statyx: What? Shocked to see me up? Believe me, you have not smelled true stink until you have gone into Fou's personal bathroom *shivers*. Oh the horror. That is something I do not want to experience again. Anyway, *sniffs the air* seems like your smell is gone, so let's get this fight on! --Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 15:41, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Nar, caught off guard, uses his photokinesis to disappear again... Nar: Grrrrr, Unfortunately, I must leave for now, but I'll be back! Statyx: Well then, I guess I'll just have to occupy myself kicking around that White Tiger (Though I could swear he called himself a wolf somewhere before) until Nar shows up again. Well, it should be fun, but if he hits on Blaze, he'll be asking for hell on earth compared to the beating I'll give him. (I better find him before then, or at least before Shelly does, or he'll be too pounded to be of any fun!) --Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 17:15, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, where is everybody?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 21:56, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Spike baerly get up :Spike: Well I know when Iv'e been beat Spike rises his hand up to handshake with Statyx *Metal gear solid music starts* By the way Nowa is a wolf and were is Statyx Bio. one more thing I know for a fact that you did not read Spike,s Bio --[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure'' ' 00:36, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Statyx: Well dang, I was thinking I could end it like this... Statyx teleports behind Spike... Statyx: You know, the best way to beat a ladies Man... Statyx kicks Spike in the groin. Statyx: Is to hit them in their manhood! Spike:AAAAIIIIIEEEE!! Spike falls to his knees, then falls completely and passes out. Statyx: Ouch. Well, I'm sure that hit got some cheers. Now all I can do is wait for Nar... Statyx: But *grabs Spike's hand* This works as well. I know, I'm cruel ^^.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 01:54, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Dude, so messed up!--[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure'' ' 23:59, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I was thinkin, "painful ending for you, funny for everyone else". But I know, I'm cruel and sadistic. But I'm not the only one with quirks around here!--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 00:08, 22 July 2009 (UTC) you talking about QUIRKS?! i ''am a quirk! and water made a squashed yeti, called it Voo, said it was cute, and then it ''died when someone really fat sat on it.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 11:14, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Statyx: Um, weren't we having a battle? Because if we were, I'd love to continue. --Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 14:11, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Nar and i are pacifists. we dislike fighting unless we must. but once we must, our opponenets usually learn their lesson.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 18:06, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Statyx: So, if I punched you, you'd fight back, and I'd actually get some action? Okay. Statyx punches Nar in the face, knocking him to the ground. Statyx: That should do it. --Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 18:13, 22 July 2009 (UTC) If anyone needs Mystic, please ask me directly. If I just say yes then someone may have him snorking powdered "Special Zone special" from a toilet seat in some underground punk restroom.--Mystic Monkey 18:13, 22 July 2009 (UTC) What the hell is wrong with you Mystic. Although that is funny!--[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure'' ' 21:55, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Just wanna discuss what Mystic's getting into than just saying "Sure totally fine with it".--Mystic Monkey 23:35, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Statyx: *Cracking Knuckles* Then does that mean I get to fight Mystic?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 23:47, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Mystic: Eh? why fight me?--Mystic Monkey 00:08, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Statyx: 'Cause I beat Water, Spike gave in, there's been no response from Nar, and I'm itchin' for some action! I love to smell the roses and all, but I'm pumped!--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 01:13, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Mystic: Alright, if you insist... prepare to brawl.... Smash Brawl that is! *2449-6097-9944 :Mystic: Why Roleplay a battle when we can play a battle? Unless your afraid to fight on my terms... Or haven't got the game.--Mystic Monkey 13:23, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, I'd be more than happy to kick your butt in a brawl, but what I don't have is the Wi-Fi. Last time I checked, that was essential. All I have to give me Wi-Fi is the USB Connector.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 13:56, 23 July 2009 (UTC) HOW DO YOU TAKE CARE OF AN IDIOT? USE AN EVEN BIGGER IDIOT, THAT HOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!DIE!!!(nar grabs statyx and hammer throws him tinto a wall then jumps up and dopwn on him)or use him as a trampoline.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The''' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' '''''Fire ]] 16:29, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Statyx: How 'bout this!? Statyx Chaos Controls, causing Nar to land on the ground. He then appears behind Nar. Statyx: Thunder Beam! Statyx fires Thunder Beam at Nar, blasting him into cliffside. Statyx: Hooo, this is gonna be too much fun! --Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 16:51, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Well, continue discussion here, BOT.--Mystic Monkey 17:00, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Statyx: Well, back to this subject.. Statyx charges towards Nar, who attempts to blast Statyx with a blitz of fireballs. However, Statyx dodges them, all the while gaining ground. Statyx: Hello? Did you not hear me when I said I know how to handle myself in a firefight!? Statyx charges at and hits Nar, slamming him back into the cliffside. Statyx then grabs Nar by the gruff of the neck, and throws him into the air... Statyx: Pull! Statyx throws a Static Bolt at Nar, which hits its mark, injuring and stunning Nar. Statyx: Ouch, that's two for two Nar. You might want to step it up my friend. Statyx watches as a stunned Nar falls to the ground... --Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 04:29, 24 July 2009 (UTC) *A bird walk up* :Never: who bout a real fight Mr.statyx or can you not handle a girl like me. --[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])'''What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure ''' 05:13, 24 July 2009 (UTC) = = = = = = = ↑NO ONE TOUCH THOSE EXCEPT NONAME!!!